The Devil and the White Rose
by AlyssaBenett
Summary: Charlotte es una chica inocente. Wade Walker "El lágrima" es un chico rebelde. Ella es pura como una rosa blanca, él es malo como el demonio. Una atracción se esconde debajo de un aparente odio.


Capítulo 1- The Devil and the White Rose

Odio a la señora Flax. En términos oficiales, la señora Flax es mi madre, sin embargo, no la soporto.

Mi madre ha tenido aventuras con muchos hombres...No puedo calcular con cuantos ella ha estado pero puedo decir que estuvo con muchos. El último lío amoroso de mi madre fue con su empleado; él era un hombre casado. Decidió romper con él cuando se enteró de que estaba casado.

La señora Flax estaba furiosa. Estaba dudosa. No sabía prácticamente donde escapar así que cogió un mapa, cerró los ojos y apuntó con su dedo cualquier lugar en el mapa. Esta vez íbamos a vivir en Massachusetts.

- Es cerca de un convento. Perfecto - ella dijo alegre.

Estoy cansada de mudarme a diferentes ciudades a cada momento. La miré enfadada, quizás ella encuentra esto entretenido. Sólo espero que esta vez mi hermana pequeña Kate y yo podamos quedarnos en un lugar más tiempo.

Vi a mi padre por primera vez cuando tenía dos años, solamente tengo una foto de sus zapatos y un par de botas que me regaló y siempre llevo para recordarle. Mi gran deseo es conocer a mi padre. Quiero preguntarle acerca de su vida y porque se marcho.

Estoy nerviosa, voy a vivir en un nuevo lugar y estudiar en un nuevo instituto con nuevos compañeros. Es difícil para mí adaptarme.

Me gusta Massachusetts, es un pequeño pueblo muy sereno y tranquilo. La religión es interesante para mí, estos días, es lo que atrae mi atención.

Las monjas católicas son muy agradables. Me dieron un libro llamado "Vidas de los Santos". Está ilustrado con bonitas imágenes.

Me gusta rezar. Cuando la señora Flax me ve rezar, me mira. Yo noto que ella está pensando "eres un bicho raro, Charlotte"

- Charlotte, somos judíos- ella dice. Me da igual su opinión. Soy libre para creer en lo que quiera. Creo que la religión católica es mi nueva afición.

No he hecho muchos amigos en el instituto de Massachusetts. Quizás la gente piensa que soy extraña porque han visto que llevo ropa negra y una cadena con una cruz.

Dos chicas que están unidas al club de ajedrez se acercaron a mí. Una de ellas me dijo "Hola mi nombre es Sarah". Ella llevaba gafas y parecía ser inteligente y amistosa. Me invito a unirme al Club de Ajedrez.

- Hola Sarah, me llamo Charlotte. Gracias por tu invitación, pero no sé jugar al ajedrez. No soy buena jugando - dije.

- Charlotte, no te preocupes por eso. Aprenderás rápido, te puedo enseñar a jugar. Jugar al ajedrez es hacer estrategias. Si cambias de opinión, serás bienvenida a nuestro club.

- Bueno, adiós Sarah - Levanté la mano para decirle adiós.

- Adiós, Charlotte. Encantada de conocerte.

Caminé rápido para coger el autobús, pero de repente me caí al suelo.

- Así que eres Charlotte Flax. La chica rara de que la que todo el mundo está hablando- dijo un chico alto de cabello negro. Llevaba una chaqueta de cuero y unos vaqueros.

Él estaba hablando con una sonrisa maliciosa. Me llené de odio hacia él inmediatamente.

- ¿Quién eres tú? - le pregunté cuando me levanté.

- ¿Quién eres tú?- él se burló - No tengo que decirte quien soy, santa. Dios no te ayudó cuando te hice la zancadilla.

- Dios dice que tenemos que perdonar a las personas que nos hacen daño, olvidaré lo que me has hecho. Sé que quieres ser el centro de la atención llevando esa chaqueta de cuero y fumando ese cigarrillo - le dije.

- No estaba equivocado cuando te llame santa. Tu nombre debería ser Charlotte Saint, en lugar de Charlotte Flax. Esto es aburrido. Char ¡pégame una patada y insúltame, hazlo!

- No estoy buscando pelea. Me tengo que ir o se me hará tarde para coger el autobús- le dije a él.

- ¡ Espera Char!- él gritó - ¿Te convertirás en una monja? Creo que serías una monja perfecta.

Me giré y lo miré fijamente con furia.

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿No puedes respetar las creencias de los demás? No he criticado tu look o tu actitud y te crees que tú si tienes el derecho a hacerlo.

- ¿ Qué piensas sobre Wade Walker? - él me preguntó.

- ¿Wade Walker es el chico arrogante que está en contra de la religión? ¿Wade Walker es el chico que me hizo tropezar para perder el autobús? - señalé.

- Sí, soy ese chico, pero la gente me conoce por otro nombre. La gente me llama "El Lágrima"

- No quiero seguir con esta conversación, señor Walker. No quiero discutir con el demonio - concluí.

Corrí sin detener mis piernas. El autobús se estaba yendo y grité :

- ¡ Espere, por favor!- supliqué.

Vi a Wade Walker, El Lágrima riéndose en la distancia. Cuando entré en el autobús, él ya estaba subido en su moto.


End file.
